


Halo Infinity: Battleground; Holantia

by SilverCreek23



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCreek23/pseuds/SilverCreek23
Relationships: Edward Buck/Veronica Dare, Gretchen Ketola/ Taylor "Dutch" Henry Miles, Jerome-092 & Isabel (Halo), Kat-B320 | Noble Two/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312, Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer
Kudos: 3





	1. Preparations

"It's nice to have the old team back together." Buck says as he looks at Alpha nine, they're all spartan IVs now, all on route with the UNSC Infinity to Zeta Halo, a banished stronghold since the withdraw 167 days ago, they had rendezvoused with the shadow of intent and the remains of the sangheili fleet but their forces were weak compare to what the banished have and Cortana and her created are cutting of vital supplies by their usage of EMPs in the galaxy, "Sure was nice of ONI to let you out of jail." Says Veronica to Mickey "Look guys I know what I did and I'm willing to let it stand against me but right now we kind of have bigger problems like the whole Banished trying to take over the Ark so they can fire the rings and take over the galaxy thing." Mickey says "Just like you to try and shift the blame." Dutch says smiling.

"Attention crew of the Shadow of Intent, we have rallied with our human allies in order to discard the scourge known as the banished, I am well aware of the fact that we are out numbered but that merely makes it a fair fight for I know that you, my battle hardened crew will fight bravely planeside, in orbit and in space to avenge our fallen brothers and rid the galaxy of Atriox's forces!" Rtas Yelled over the Shadow of Intent's internal comms network, "I trust the corvettes are ready?" asked Arbiter " Yes Arbiter, Shipwright Cak 'Luman has made the appropriate modifications to the symbol of Reconciliation, it is ready for your mission whatever that may be." Rtas says to the arbiter before the arbiter walks towards the exit

"Your up late." Isabel says to Jerome as he lies on his bunk ready, "What can I say, a lot has happened in 28 years." Jerome says as he looks at the data pad in front of him, he still can't understand why the covenant betrayed the elites, in his experience the elites were the backbone of the covenant military, "Still don't understand the great schism?" Isabel asked, her orange form appearing next to Jerome, she looked like she was sitting with her head resting on her fists, "It makes no tactical sense, why would the prophets just betray the elites like that?" Jerome asks. "attention, Crew of the Spirit of Fire we are detecting an inbound slip space portal." Captain Cutter says over the loudspeaker "What?, nothing can get here without using the portal." Isabel says. As Jerome, Alice and Douglas enter the bridge They notice writing on the other ship, Infinity, "Greetings Spirit of Fire this is the UNSC Infinity, Humanity's flagship, Nice to see you after twenty eight years." Captain Laskey says over the Comms to the Spirit of Fire from the Infinity's bridge "Who the hell are you?" captain Cutter askes, "My name's Captain Thomas Laskey, Captain of the infinity." Laskey explains "And we Have some friends." Laskey adds as the shadow of Intent and around twenty Sangheili Corvettes drop out of slip space as well as the UNSC Commonwealth, three Autumn class heavy cruiser, eighteen Anlace-class frigate. "Looks like the Spirit of Fire ain't so MIA after all." Jocks Tedra from the bridge of the Infinity. "What do you want with us?" Cutter asks "Simple, you've managed to fight off the banished, we need to know how." Laskey explains "We used the Ark's sentinels against the banished to destroy their carrier, as for the ground forces we used most of our equipment on them before they withdrew." Cutter says "Well Cutter, you still have spartan red team on board?" Laskey asks "Ob course." Cutter answers "Send them onto the Commonwealth, understand." Laskey says "Understood." Cutter says.

"Hey Six." Carter says when he notices six is still awake, "You alright?" Carter askes "Fine commander, just having trouble sleeping." Six answers "You still blaming yourself for Jorge, move one it was seven years ago, he gave his life in order to save humanity." Carter says "What are you two dumbasses talking about?" asked David-419 "Please stop calling Carter a dumbass, he's your commanding officer." Kat says smiling "David didn't mean anything by it." Allison-425 says "six couldn't sleep." hasn't told me why." Carter says "Just drop it alright." Six says as he adjusts his helmet, "seven years and still none of us have seen you without your helmet six, you sure are mysterious." Jun says smugly "He'd have to be in his field of work, hyper lethal, only one other spartan has that ranking, and that one's a living legend, you should be proud six." Kat says as she walks between Allison and David, "Hey guys heard we're getting redeployed, looks like we're going back to Zeta Halo." Emile says "God fucking Damn it." Allison says "It can't be that bad, it's the last thing the Banished will expect, us to return to the site of our ass kicking." Emile adds


	2. Project Alterius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arbiter and blue team embark on a mission to locate a forerunner Ancilla: 095 Alterius Sumpremus, but thy have to journey deep into created allied space, the Uggoy Imperium, a empire composed of trillions of Uggoys over dozens of worlds.

as the Intervention of Night dropped out of slip-space Linda looked out the window at the large amount of debris in orbit of the nearby planet, "Hard to believe the grunts think this planet is valuable." Kelly jokes "You should watch what you say, they probably have their reasons, maybe they're here for the same reason as us." Fred says "Well whatever is down their there's a lot of debris in orbit, Zam bring up planetary map." Orders Linda "Understood, closet possible LZs are too heavily guarded even with this ship's cloaking device we would still have to assemble a teleportation spire in order to get down undetected." Zam says as a holographic map of the moon appears next to it's cyan form, "Look, just get us close enough, we'll take out whatever defenses the Grunts have." Say SGT. Walker "Am I right Dragonflies?" He adds "OOOOOORRRAAAHHH!" exclaim the fourteen ODST behind him "I appreciate your passion for battle Walker but even for our best warriors it's too heavily guarded." Arbiter says "Look just let us hit it, we'll see what happens alright, remember high command erased us from their records, officially the twenty-fifth ODST company never existed." Walker says before putting his helmet on


	3. Fall of Gamma Site

"This is Daedalus-4, nothing new to report, looks like the banished just abandoned this pla-." Says Allison before she's interrupted by and energy sword cutting through her chest "NO!" Yelled David as he opened fire with his M20/Personal Defense Weapon but the bullets just bounced of the red spec-ops elite's energy shielding as it threw Allison's corpse to the ground, "Tell me demon, what does she mean to you?" Asks the elite "Why didn't you flee?" He asks again, his words cut deep into David's soul as he drops his M20 and draws his Kukri, "I'll end your pitiful existence demon." the elite says as it walks slowly towards David, The elite swings it's energy sword but David moves faster and stabs the elite in the jaw with his kukri before pulling it out and repeating the process, "You asked what she meant to me and my answer is everything." David says as he wipe's the now dead Spec-ops elite's violet blood off his kukri's blade, "This is Daedalus-2, need immediate Evac at Gamma site, I have Daedalus-4 wounded and in need of immediate medical attention." David says into his helmets radio.


End file.
